1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a steering assist device that regulates steering assist torque to assist steering.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, generally incorporate a steering assist device that regulates steering assist torque generated by an electric power steering device to assist steering. The steering assist device of this kind is desirably configured not only to reduce a steering load of a driver but also to enhance steering feeling of the driver.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-58492, it has been known to calculate a target steering assist torque so that the target steering assist torque includes not only a basic target steering assist torque based on a steering torque but also a target inertia compensation assist torque. The target inertia compensation assist torque is target assist torque for reducing influence of the force of inertia of the steering wheel on the force necessary for steering operation of the driver. The target inertia compensation assist torque is calculated based on a product of a moment of inertia of the steering wheel and steering angular acceleration.